The handling and storage of diskettes or so-called floppy disks has presented certain unique problems in terms of assuring protection of the disks when not in use, accurate indexing to facilitate retrieval of a selected disk, and ease of transportation or relocation of a number of disks from one site to another. As presently designed, the floppy disk consists of an 8" circular disk which is punched out of a polyester film coated with iron oxide. The disk rotates freely within a jacket made up of a plastic outer cover and liner, the liner material preventing damage to the diskette, and also minimizes data loss by imparting a cleaning action which will eliminate static charges. A dent, wrinkle, scratch or fingerprint on the diskette either from mishandling or improper storage can render the medium either partially or completely useless. Moreover manufacturers recommend that the diskettes not be stored flat or upon one another; also the diskettes are susceptible to damage from pressure or temperature changes.
The great number of diskettes utilized in larger data processing centers and widely dispersed geographic data gathering centers, makes imperative a storage system which is extremely compact and mobile so that the storage system will readily conform itself to fit within existing shelf space or merely to be placed on open counters or tables if desired. Moreover, it is highly desirable that a modular storage system be provided so that each container unit can be designed with a predetermined or selected number of storage compartments simply by combining together the desired number of modules; and further a series or group of container units can be compactly nested or stacked together so as to occupy a minimum of space. Still further it is desirable that the container units be so designed that the slotted compartments can either be positioned horizontally or vertically while permitting ready access for quick retrieval and replacement of desired diskettes.
Storage containers have been devised in the past for other types of articles such as phonograph records which are in the form of file cabinets having slotted compartments adapted to receive records, and ejector mechanism are associated with each compartment to selectively reject a record therefrom. Representative of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,018,689 to Woods; 1,270,584 to Adams; 2,674,507 to Cordova; 1,360,680 to Pomeroy et al; and 2,330,173 to Gordon, Jr. et al. However, file cabinets of the type devised are not of modular construction, or of the type which will permit compact stacking or nesting together in different arrangements which will permit maximum utilization of space.